


Fedora And All

by Tricochet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: I write this for someone since she just turned 20. It's not long or fancy but I hope you like it.





	Fedora And All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taakoshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoshell/gifts).



> I write this for someone since she just turned 20. It's not long or fancy but I hope you like it.

"They replaced me with you?" Hartley sneers. "They thought a British Indiana Jones could do my job?"

"That's not what happened," Caitlin says. 

"You didn't really have a job here anyway," Cisco points out.

"I'm not doing your job. I'm doing my own job," the man says grumpily.

Hartley fumes. "Fedora, you'd better watch yourself."

"Or what, you'll go Phantom of the Opera on me?" the man challenges him, eyeing his cape. Cisco gasps and mockingly puts his hand over his mouth in fake shock.

"Hartley, meet Julian. Julian, Hartley," Caitlin says.

Julian doesn't smile. He adjusts his vest and glares at Hartley.

Hartley finds himself liking the man less by the second. "Fedora, you'd better not think I won't be back."

"I look forward to your return, Cape," Julian says dryly. 

Lisa guides Hartley out of the lab.

"Well, that went terribly. I just wanted my best friend to meet my girlfriend," Lisa says.

"I told you, I already knew Doctor Snow."

"Not since she started dating me, you didn't. And what's your issue with Julian anyway?"

"He took my spot. He was even sitting in my chair. And his hat."

"You jealous? Regretting leaving the labs?"

"No!" Hartley defends himself. "I regret that my former coworkers felt the need to find some blonde kid who wears ugly vests to replace me. And I have made a decision. I'm going back."

 

 

Julian gets to work on time the next morning. He's surprised to see the silhouette of a person in his chair. Nobody except Caitlin really gets to the labs that early, and she stays away from his chair. 

The chair turns around slowly. 

"Cape?" Julian asks. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Hartley says. 

Julian sighs. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you hate me?"

"I could ask you the same thing.

"I don't hate you, Cape, I just don't like you showing up from nowhere to be an asshole. And I didn't mean to replace you. I think there's room for both of us."

"Fine," Hartley says. "We are going hat shopping, though."

"We have a deal," Julian says.

Hartley still stares threateningly at him, but shakes his hand.

 

Julian glares as Hartley places another hat on his head. "This is not a hat. It's like a helmet."

"For dramatic effect, these hats are the best. You don't want to look like you're on a jungle archaeology dig when you go on a date."

"I don't go on dates," Julian huffs. 

"Maybe that's because of your ugly hats."

"Thank you for not saying it's my personality like my ex-boyfriend."

Hartley registers the information for later use. 

"No, your personality is fine, Fedora, and your accent is definitely attractive. It's how you dress. I get why a dark outfit wouldn't work for you, but try at least some color."

Julian finds a blue bandana and ties it around his neck.

"Is this good enough?"

"Not good enough for a date, but definitely an improvement."

"What would I wear for a date?" 

"Well, you'd have to start with nicer pants that aren't tan-colored. Maybe in a red. Then put on a button-down shirt in a different color. White would be good. Then make that bandana look like a scarf or necktie and leave the hat. Then you'd be dateable. You don't want to tie the bandana too tightly, though. Dressing up for a date is important, but you still want to be able to remove it quickly if it turns out that it did work to make you look hot."

Hartley doesn't mention the implications of what he's saying that he'd date Julian. It's true, but Julian doesn't need to know that. Honestly, Hartley would even be willing to date Julian in a fedora. Something about Julian is driving Hartley towards him. 

"Yeah, that doesn't sound too far out of my wheelhouse. Not too intense," Julian says, and Hartley can't believe he actually agreed with something he suggested. 

"Oh, and fluff up your hair," Hartley says, reaching up to play with it.

"Okay," Julian says. "I shall do that."

 

 

Hartley walks back into the lab the next evening after spending all day chasing down an escaped bat who was causing panic. Hartley's boots are laced up and his cloak is swinging behind him dramatically. He's happy to have his chair back from Julian and sits down contentedly. He puts his boots up on the table and relaxes. 

"Hey," Julian says from behind him. 

"What are you still doing here?" Hartley asks, with more softness than he'd intended, not turning around.

"Could ask you the same."

"I was waiting for you," Hartley admits. "Just wanted to say goodbye before I went home."

"Are you tired?" Julian asks. He sounds concerned.

"Not really. I just don't have anywhere to go."

"With me?" Julian asks. Hartley isn't sure if he's misheard what he said from his accent. He spins his chair around to look at him and realizes that Julian is dressed up.

"Do you want to go out with me? On a date?" Julian repeats. "I, uh, I got new pants."

Hartley stands up and looks Julian over. 

"I see. And you also got a blue fedora."

"Well, it matches my bandana."

Hartley smiles and leans forward to Julian's bandana. He pats him on the shoulder once he's done. 

Julian catches his hand and holds it. Hartley looks at him. His hair is less slicked back than usual and something about his eyes is honest and kind. 

Hartley initiates the kiss. He shuts his eyes and smiles into Julian's mouth. Julian kisses him back gently. Hartley feels Julian's eyelashes brushing his cheek. 

"I accept," Hartley says. "Fedora and all."


End file.
